El mundo espiritual
by Ranma84
Summary: Ranma ah madurado se enfrentara al mayor peligro uno donde es separado de su amada Akane, uno donde ahora el es el que desaparecio, uno donde Akane lo busca, pero podran regresar ambos con vida, podra uno sobrevivir. No es un buen summary pero es el que hay.
1. Prologo

Preámbulo 1

Día 0 Después de la Boda fallida, Los juegos están inaugurados.

Se ve Akane llorando, desconsoladamente en su cuarto, con su traje de boda, en la mañana estaba tan contenta se casaría con Ranma, por fin se desharía de esas locas, estaría tranquila junto a Ranma y vivirían como cualquier pareja recién casada.

Se ve un Ranma en el tejado pensando que hubiera pasado si todo saldría como se tenía planeado estaría casado, acostado en la misma cama junto a su amada, pero como seria, tenía tantas preguntas.

Akane sentía que se ahogaba en el oscuro cuarto y va a la habitación de Ranma quería verlo, cuando llega no lo ve y ya sabe donde estaría en el tejado.

Akane está en el tejado y se ve la parte de arriba de una escalera era la única forma que sabía que podía subir estaba con una ropa más cómoda mientras Ranma seguía con su traje se siente alado de el y al sentir la presencia de la joven el simplemente la abrasa y ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Sera la próxima vez-

-Si-

Para si piensa la joven, que si estuvieran casados no debería tener vergüenza no con el, hacer toda cosas pervertidas a solas con el era hora dejar de ser una niña que se avergüenza a cada rato para ser toda una mujer.

El joven piensa para si que fue su forma infantil lo que complica todo, si tan solo dejara de sentir tanta vergüenza con ella, y comportarse como un hombre podría avanzar y tenerla aquí alado suyo era la única cosa que le reconforta en su vida.

Preámbulo 1.1 Sueños.

Sueño de Akane Tendo

Akane esta en el Parte con un hermoso vestido amarillo y un sombrero blanco cuando a lo lejos ve caminando a Ranma con una mirada perdida ella corre desesperadamente hacia el pero entre mas corre siente que se aleja de el, cae al piso, y ahí ve alado suyo a su Ranma con una hermosa sonrisa pero se da cuenta que no es para ella, logra ver hacia atrás una joven con cabello castallo se hacerca sin rostro alguno se pone a su lado y se toma del brazo de Ranma y pone su cabeza en el hombre de el y se va caminando y Akane grita desesperadamente, pero Ranma jamas regresa a ver y desaparece.

Se levanta con lagrimas en los ojos con el corazón golpeado y se da cuenta que es un sueño.

Sueño de Ranma Saotome

Ranma esta vestido de negro en una iglesia ve a todo los invitados esta Kuno , Ryoga y toda las prometidas de el, puede ver a su alrededor todo el colegio estaba allí, y el alfrente de la boda, no entiende que pasa ve ahí un joven con cabello rubio y ve a Akane caminando al altar con una enorme sonrisa y se pone alado del joven y presencia todo el matrimonio mientras Ranma gritaba a fuerte voz que se interponía pero nadie escuchaba nadie lo veía, su amada Akane estaba cazándose con otro hombre mientras el gritaba para interrumpir esa boda y todo los presentes al temrinar de escuchar los botos de la pareja se levantan aplaudir la sonada boda.

Ranma se levanto con el corazón acelerado a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Ahora mas que nunca cada uno se puso a llevar el plan de conquista a toda costa.

Akane llamo su plan "Ataque directo al corazón de Ranma Saotome"

Ranma llamo su plan "Conquista de Akane Tendo no se tomara heridos ni pricioneros"

Preámbulo 2

Día 1 Después de la Boda fallida, juegos en el dojo 1.

En la mañana Akane estaba profundamente pensando que hacer después de todo, aunque la boda no se llevo acabo ella pensaba que estaría casada con Ranma sino hubieran interpuesto esos locos, pero mas que nada porque tener vergüenza cuando solo esta ella con el y no hay nadie mas, si estuviera casada con Ranma no sería lo más normal, conocer la desnudes del otro, no sería lo mas normal, hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, eso es lo normal.

-Vamos Akane Saotome si quieres algún día llamarte así debes dejar de tener vergüenza y dar un ataque- Se decía la joven mirándose al espejo, estaba completamente desnuda al frente quería ver su cuerpo y analizarlo se vio uno pechos redondos bastante firmes y grandes no tanto como Ranma chica o Shampoo pero bastante grandes, tenía una piernas muy bien torneadas por correr toda la mañanas, una nalgas bastante firmes, y en sus brazos no hay flacidez, se da cuenta que tiene una barriga bastante firme y una curva de reloj de arena si esta perfecta se decía para sí misma, tengo un cuerpo que hará que Ranma Saotome babee por mi.

Esa misma mañana Ranma se veía al espejo y se decía para si mismo, que sino hacia algo alguien mas le quitaría su Akane y eso le molestaba quería hacerla suya pero había un gran problema ella realmente lo amaba a él o solo se casaría por petición de su padre ella es el ser mas dulce y amable de la tierra entonces es hora del plan de conquista a Akane Tendo y hazla tu esposa a cualquier costo, un plan con un nombre largo y estrategias aún más largas.

Minutos más tarde.

Akane estaba entrenando con Ranma el simplemente la esquivaba algo que realmente le molestaba no podía aprender cómo defenderse si solo esquivaba pero lo que si es que aumentaba la velocidad y la precisión de sus ataques gracias a que Ranma era muy veloz.

-Maldita sea Ranma por lo menos intenta atacar, es cansado no recibir un ataque tuyo-

-Bueno, pero conste que no respondo si me paso contigo-

-Dale no soy tan débil como crees-

Ranma se pone en posición de ataque, lo analiza, era rápida en eso y pudo darse cuenta que Ranma esta ves aria un ataque que rayaba en lo mortal era la típica pose que usaba con enemigos que realmente quería fulminar ni con Ryoga usaba ese ataque, que estaba pensando Ranma, si usaba todo el poder de ese ataque, podría salir muy herida, Tío Genma se la enseño, era una de las especialidades de la escuela Saotome, el ataque de los ocho dragones, un ataque que une toda las formas de matar y de defenderse en un solo movimiento, un ataque rápido con una velocidad que se dice que es la de los dioses, con una fuerza para matar cualquier oponente, parece que Ranma si quería tomarla enserio.

-Ataca Akane-

Maldita sea como quieres que ataque Ranma si me encuentro acorralada esa pose no me deja acercarme ni un milímetro a ti, ni alejarme pensaba la joven.

Pero Ranma hace un movimiento indicando que ara un ataque Akane solo estaba a la espera del ataque mas abrumador de su vida sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso moriría, Ranma desaparece de su vista y ya sabía que vendría el golpe pero jamás llego, tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abre ve a Ranma a uno milímetros de su rostro sus grandes ojos estaban cerca pudo sentir su aliento en su boca. –Te ves preciosa – en eso Ranma se pone por la espalda de Akane la abrasa y acerca su boca al cuello de ella, y exhala el aire cerca de su cuello provocando que todo los bellos de la piel de Akane se ericen, aun su cerebro estaba procesando esas palabras sus piernas le fallaron cayendo al piso inmediatamente, sintió que su corazón corrió todo Nerima sin detenerse, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí, por su parte Ranma sonrió y se fue del dojo, al salir del dojo Ranma se apoyó a la pared su rostro estaba rojo sentía que salía humo de sus orejas, su corazón acelero a 1000.

Preámbulo 3

Día 2 Después de la Boda fallida, juegos en el dojo 2.

Akane se decía para sus adentros que si le hiso sufrir todo eso ayer el tenía que pagar el doble de lo que hiso, ella sabía que él le dijo la próxima ves ósea si está listo para una boda, que soy preciosa no linda sino preciosa ya vera ese Ranma, pudo ver por la ventana que estaba entrenando, se puso una blusa algo escotada, mostraba completamente el ombligo era un top cropped, una falda corta y se puso sus pantis favoritos, muy bien pensaba con esto seguro le provocare un ataque al corazón.

Ranma estaba realizando algunos ejercicios estaba exhausto una de sus costumbres al terminar de hacer esto era tumbarse por lo menos unos 35 minutos boca arriba y cerraba los ojos sintió una presencia ya familiar cerca de él, no hiso el intento de sentarse quería seguir relajando sus músculos, cuando sintió un poco de peso sobre sus piernas, el joven abrió sus ojos y vio a su linda Akane, con esa blusa pudo ver el scote que era grande mostrando mucha piel, y la falda muy corta pero sintió sobre su pantalón el cuerpo de Akane, demoro un poco su falda estaba por los lados de la pierda de Akane ella tenia abiertas las piernas sobre el justamente donde estaba su sexo, aparte de eso sintió que no cargaba nada mas que su pantaletas debajo ósea era la pantaletas de Akane y su pantalón lo único que separaba esa parte de sus cuerpos entonces cuando su cerebro proceso eso Akane se acostó sobre el, pecho de Ranma con una solo mirada pudo ver atreves del escote de la blusa.

-Ranma como te fue tu entrenamiento- lo dijo de una forma sensual y delicada mientras mordia sus labios.

El corazón de Ranma fue directamente a dar la vuelta a todo Japón cinco veces sin detenerse.

-Muy bien Akane- lo dijo con mucho nerviosismo

-Que bueno, veo que estas muy sudado y cansado- mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ranma

-Si di de todo para mi entrenamiento- Ranma sudaba pero no por el entrenamiento

-Asi veo – Akane tomo la mano de Ranma y la acerco a él y dio una lamida a la mano de el e introdujo uno de los dedos de Ranma a su boca mientras lo chupaba de una forma un poco morbosa, Ranma comenzó a sentir que su corazón comenzaba a bombear mucha sangre incluyendo a su miembro masculino poniéndolo todo grande, Akane al sentir que algo le golpeaba abajo simplemente se recostó sobre el y comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras Ranma sentía un placer divino y provocando que aumente más la presión y los deseos de desnudarla allí mismo. –Que calor hace Ranma, realmente mucho calor- tomo la falda la parte delantera y comenzó abanicarse mostrando sus patis ante los ojos de Ranma el pobre quedo idiotizado completamente, y pudo salir de las dudas –Bueno Ranma ya no te quito mas tu tiempo sigue entrenando- Se paro Akane y se retiro dejando a un chico todo excitado y alborotado.

-Me la pagaras Akane- fueron las palabras del chico muy bajo solo para el y el joven ya no pudo continuar, mientras su cerebro procesaba que mismo estaba pasando es verdad Ranma le dijo ayer bonita, pero lo que hiso fue todo una exhibición un juego de sensualidad que rayaba en la provocación para ir mucho mas haya.

Al salir del dojo fue inmediatamente a su cuarto puso seguro y la joven sintió que las piernas le fallaban había echo todo eso pensó la joven, sintió el miembro viril de su prometido o casi esposo en su virginal cuerpo que estaba haciendo se abra pasado pensaba la joven además, pensó para si mismo Ranma no hacia lo que le hacia a las otras prometidas de intentar deshacerse no simplemente se quedaba inmóvil, nerviosismo había logrado lo que quería se decía para si misma y darse valor, con esto había en la carrera por el corazón de Ranma les paso a todas las rivales unas cinco vueltas mínimo.

Preámbulo 4

Día 3 Después de la boda, juegos en la sala.

Toda la familia estaba viendo la televisión mientras Ranma y Akane estaba viendo el programa desde la mesa, En eso Akane siente algo raro algo que estaba tocando la mitad de su intimida, solo hay dos personas en la mesa y uno era Ranma y la otra persona era ella logra ver con que la estaba tocando y se da cuenta era con el pie, ella piensa que desde cuando es tan atrevido este y más cuando esta toda la familia.

Akane pensaba dar su ataque cuando de pronto se sienta en la mesa Kasumi

-Akane que tienes?- preguntado preocupada Kasumi

-Porque lo preguntas Kasumi- con un rostro rojo y respirando agitadamente

-Es que te veo un poco roja-

-Puede ser que me quiera dar un poco de gripa- mientras la pobre no sabía cómo mover su pierna para devolver el ataque o quitar la pierna de Ranma, no es que no se sentía bien pero tenía que mostrarse aún algo puritana.

-Ahh puede ser necesitas que te traiga algo o medicina-Preguntaba Triste la joven Kasumi

-Akane Si deseas puedo traer algo para ti- Preguntaba inocentemente Ranma

-No gracias, ya mismo me retiro, veo el final de la película y me retiro a descansar- Mientras dio un pequeño gemido, uno muy pequeño y abrió la boca para poder tomar más aliento, mientras sudaba a borbotones.

Akane pensaba para si que estaba sumamente molesta por el atrevimiento un ataque de esta magnitud en la sala con todos presentes, le excitaba muchísimo, era algo así como prohibido que le estaba gustando pero no podía decírselo a ese baka, se sentía excitada teniendo a Kasumi tan cerca, podía ver Nabiki comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras veía una película a su padre y tio jugando era algo muy pervertido esto le estaba subiendo las hormonas a niveles unicos, quería devolver el ataque pero para eso era moverse y no quería moverse mientras alguien la veía pero eso era solo recibir ataques tras ataques en su sexo sin defensa, que hacer, mientras pensaba sintió como la pierna se retiró y vio a Ranma pararse pero al hacerlo mostro un sonrisa de triunfo, y pudo darse cuenta de la razón se dio cuenta que su pantaletas estaban toda mojada, ya sabía que tenía que vengarse pero la gran pregunta pero tenía que ser hoy no mañana porque mañana era el cumpleaños de ese bobo.

Preámbulo 5

Ranma se encontraba bañándose con agua caliente con sus ojos cerrados, sentía como el agua caliente lo relajaba, pensaba para si mismo que piensa Akane, es verdad su idea no era un juego sexuales, quería enamorarla fue ella la que lo ataco en el dojo de esa forma, lo alboroto para irse así no más, pero después de lo de hoy tendrá que tranquilizarse y el mismo no quiere hacerla enojar tal vez mañana cuando sea su cumple le compre un chocolate o algo para ella, aunque ella se comprometido hoy hacer el pastel para mañana bueno puede ser que se lo coma sin importar ah que sepa y muera en el intento eso le mostrara que la ama, todo esto pensaba el chico mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y entro pensó que sería un panda que quiere aprovechar el agua caliente, estaba tan concentrado que no prestaba el sonido de las pisadas, ni nada más cuando en unos minutos sintió algo raro estaban jugando con sus cabellos, al abrir los ojos vio una peli azul con rostro de inocencia.

-Hola Ranma- con una gran sonrisa.

-Akane- con los ojos grandes y a punto de morir por una hemorragia nasal

-Vamos te lavare la espalda-

Akane comenzó a lavarle la espalda al pobre de Ranma el estaba desnudo y sentado en un pequeño asiento mientras Akane estaba con una pequeña toalla, cubriéndose.

-Akane, jeje como así me lavas la espalda-

-Porque no hacerlo después de todo estamos comprometidos y casi nos casamos, pero para mí ya somos un pequeño matrimonio-

Ranma temblaba, teniéndola tan cerca.

-Ranma me puedes lavar la espalda por favor- Con una sonrisa característica de ella

-Claro Akane-

Ranma comenzó a lavar la espalda de Akane ella solo se cubría al frente con su toalla.

-Ranma, eres terrible como se te ocurre hacer eso en el comedor, que hubiera pasado si alguien te descubre-

-Perdona Akane, no sabía que estaba haciendo-

-No me molesto, solo que la próxima ves avísame- el pobre se puso de todo los colores

En eso Akane se para tira la toalla mostrando toda su figura y abre la llave para tirarse agua y sacarse al jabón mostrando su cuerpo completo ya que da algunas vueltas para que Ranma pueda verla completa con la excusa de sacarse todo el jabón, una vez que lo hace se acerca toma una toalla para secarse.

-Ranma algo me dice que tendrás que quedarte un buen tiempo en el baño esperando que tu amiguito deje de estar firme como un soldado, bye y no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar.- salió con una gran sonrisa dejando a un tonto desarmado pero sonriente saotome.

Mientras en el cuarto de Akane, adentro se veía a una pequeña peliazul a punto de lanzarse por una ventana diciendo para si solo quería entrar en el baño con la toalla, y pasearse por allí provocando un paro cardiaco pero no tenia que hacer todo eso que pensaba se decía la pobre.

Mientras Rama para si mismo decía, que no importa que toxico pastel haga me lo comere todo y si alguien deja él se lo come, que era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y si moría ahora mismo moriría con una gran sonrisa en su cara.


	2. 1- Quien Cocina

_****Fanfiction Presenta***_

 _*Creación de Personajes y serie Rumiko Takashi*_

 _*Ranma ½ la Saga del Mundo Espiritual*_

1.- Quien Cocina?

Dentro de la casa de los Tendos todos los presentes sintieron que esa boda fallida solo fue algo que paso muy lejano a otra familia pero menos para dos personas Ranma y Akane.

 _*Guion Creado por Ranma84*_

Ya era algo tarde el reloj 22:30 Kasumi y Nodoka se fueron a dormir y la joven Tendo entraba a la cocina vestida con un delantal de cocinera y una ropa que indicaba a lo lejos que iba a cocinar tenia estampados de zanahoria con cucharon y un cuchillo y unas ollas se la veía muy tierna vestida con ese traje.

Akane se decía para sí misma que hará un gran pastel tan rico que Ranma tendrá que suplicarle que cocine para él, ese tonto de Ranma pedirá que jamás me separe de él que haga su comida aceptara que es un gran tonto, por despreciar mi comida, yo are el mejor pastel de cumpleaños de todo Japón no del mundo se decía para ella misma hay que admitirlo cuando la joven Tendo comienza a fortalecer su orgullo lo hace a lo grande.

*Música y efectos especiales Ranminu*

Esto lo decía la peli azul mientras abría un libro de cocina el cual Ranma alguna vez lo había comprado y regalado para ella.

Bueno Akane abría y comenzaba a leer algunos ingredientes y pasando la lista

½ libra de mantequilla

1 taza de azúcar

1 cucharada de royal

2 cucharadas de esencia de vainilla

¼ de taza de pasas

1½ taza de agua mezclado con leche

2½ tazas de harina

2 huevos

3 cucharadas de chocolate en polvo

Bueno tengo todo eso y un poquito más por si es que me hace falta

Bueno solo debo poner en el tazón la mantequilla con el azúcar, eso es fácil vamos donde está la mantequilla solo es media libra pero aquí dice que es una libra bueno , tomo la mantequilla recién sacada de la refrigeradora e intento cortar lo más cuidadosamente pero corto dejando un trozo mucho más grande que el otro y aparte que se llevó un poco de la tabla de picar, bueno se decía para si misma pudo ser peor, tomo el pedazo de mantequilla más grande y lo lanzo a una olla de ahí fue a buscar una tasa para el azúcar ahí vio algunos tamaños y formas de tasas tomo la primera y a buscar el azúcar, cuál fue su sorpresa que veía azúcar blanca, fina, y negra, no sabía cual tomar de allí bajo la primera pero metió su mano para probar que sorpresa era sal, regreso y tomo la de alado, se decía para sí misma ni bien comienzo y tomo el equivocado.

Ranma estaba detrás observando todo el suceso sudo frio cuando su amada prometida tomo la funda de sal y no la del azúcar.

Intento poner un poco de azúcar en el recipiente pero termino lanzando azúcar a sus pies, la pobre se molestó pero seguía afanada con su idea y continuo, una vez probado que efectivamente era azúcar lo lanzo al recipiente y fue a buscar el libro a ver que más decía, de acuerdo a lo que entendió era batir comenzó a batir con todo su fuerza esparciendo la mantequilla por todo lados y con mucho mas fuerza de lo necesario espaciado mantequilla en su cara y continuaba, hasta que vio que quedo una masa que según ella era la que necesitaba, fue a leer el libro y decía agregar harina y antes de ver vio que había esparcido mucho de la masa y no abría suficiente lanzo el otro pedazo de mantequilla al recipiente y ahí lanzo la harina intento partir un huevo pero este se destrozo en su mano, una venita comenzó a aparecer en su cara respiro tranquila y fue por el otro , y tuvo mejor resultado pero termino una pequeña cascara en el recipiente y dijo bueno este esté mejor y tomo otro más y lo logro este solo fue lo que necesitaba que fuera sin cascara y una cara de alegría y felicidad ilumino su rostro.

Entonces llego al Royal una cucharada de Royal , La pobre Akane lo tomo en sus manos y se pregunto que hace esta cosa bueno lo puso justo lo estaba poniendo estornudo provocando que todo quede con ese polvo blanco, y se ve a una cara de Akane sumamente molesta a punto de estallar de coraje mientras al fondo se ve a un Ranma viendo toda la escena intentado no reírse a carcajadas, después ve agua con leche, pensó para que el agua lanzo leche directamente al pastel, y lanza el chocolate bueno ah cierto la esencia de vainilla

Lo giro intento ponerle pero era inútil por más que presionaba no salía entonces lo alzo sobre si misma y comenzó a ver por el agujerito porque no caía y se da cuenta que tenía aun la protección y al sacarla le callo encima a la pobre sobre su cara y sobre su escote, la joven quedaba pensando bueno y cuanto es no dice la cantidad, entonces se dijo para si misma entre mas mejor y lanzo todo el contenido dentro del recipiente.

Entonces comenzó a batir mientras tarareaba una canción mientras leia la receta, entonces viendo que lo que quedaba era algo medio cremoso y como caucho lo dejo allí y fue a seguir lo que decía la recete precalentar el horno y poner la mantequilla en el molde polvearlo de Harina se decía para si misma entonces comenzó a poner mantequilla en el molde prácticamente dejo mantequilla con molde que molde con mantequilla y cuando vio que era espolvorearlo lanzo mucha harina sobre el eso a tal punto que se había echo una capa y puso el contenido del recipiente en el molde y lo metió en el horno, ahora si estaba en duda como saber que es 200 grados de temperatura intento calcular, y 40 minutos se pensó la pobre, como siempre le queda algo crudo y quemado pensó que seria mejor intentar dejar el horno a toda la temperatura que daba el horno así no quedaba crudo y puede ser que salga algo crujiente la torta y puso el reloj 40 minutos.

Ranma veía a lo lejos a la joven Akane toda la cara llena de esencia de vainilla con algo de azúcar en los pies y en la cara mucha harina.

La pobre callo rendida sobre la silla y dejo cinco relojes de cocina para no quedarse dormida.

Ya eran las casi las 1 am y Akane comenzaba a adornar la torta la pobre parecía la torre de pizza pero más inclinada y más tambaleantes Akane intentaba moverla pero el piso de la cocina tenia huevos y aceite y montón de cosas y al intentarla poner en la refrigeradora la sujeta Akane al moverla esta comenzaba a moverse con la idea de caerse, mas el piso está sumamente resbaloso cuando paso lo que tenia que pasar cae encima de la pobre Akane estaba aterrada sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando de pronto se acerca Ranma al frente suyo estaba derrotada había perdido en su cabeza solo Ranma diría que era una tonta, estaba pensando lo que traería Shampoo un gran pastel horneado por ella, uno de chocolate, y ni se diga de Ukyo un pan gigantesco con camarones , pulpos y calamares, y que Kodachi traería un pastel de unos cinco pisos tenía dinero eso aria esas locas y ella que aria, ella un remedo de pastel y encima se calló encima de ella, que desdicha que tristeza que dolor que tonta es Akane Tendo se repetía para ella misma sus lágrimas estaban cayendo pero aun no vienen la burla de Ranma.

Ranma se agacha y solo escucha -Este es mi pastel de cumpleaños- Akane pensó para si que tonto que idiota solo interesado y le grita un si este es tu pastel de cumpleaños comételo y atragante fue lo que dijo la joven mientras caía sus lágrimas, fue cuando sintió un beso en el cuello pero se detuvo no era un beso era más que eso era como si tomara algo de su cuello sintió débilmente unos dientes y una lengua, y Ranma dijo que rico es de chocolate Akane abrió los ojos vio a Ranma comiendo el chocolate mejor dicho saboreando el chocolate.

\- Que haces Ranma.-

-comiendo el pastel.-

-Porque hiciste eso.-

\- te pregunte si podía comer mi pastel y tú dijiste que coma hasta atragantarme y eso pienso hacer.-

\- El pastel no soy yo.-

-Perdona el pastel estaba encima tuyo.-

El pastel de cumpleaños había caído en su cabeza y ensuciado su rostro su cuello y gran parte estaba en su pecho y sus manos estaba toda llena de pastel de chocolate un poco cayó al piso.

\- Porque lo haces.-

\- Porque me cocinaste un pastel a mi.-

-Por tu cumpleaños.-

-Solo por eso, no veo que hagas pasteles a toda la personas por su cumpleaños.-

-Solo lo hice- lo decía algo molesta

\- Entonces no te diré porque lo hago.-

\- Idiota.-

\- Tonta.-

\- Pervertido.-

\- Bonita.-

\- Torp…. Que dijiste.-

\- Torpe:-

\- Antes de eso.-

\- Tonta.-

\- Después de tonta y antes de Torpe.-

\- NO recuerdo.-

\- Porque me haces esto.-

\- Solo responde y te diré todo.-

\- No quiero.-

\- Bueno hagamos algo dime si o no y vamos reduciendo la situaciones somos testarudos y tercos.-

\- Bueno.-

-Me hiciste tu pastel por compromiso.

\- No

-Por obligación.

\- NO

-Por una simple amistad.

\- No.

-Porque vivimos en la misma casa.

\- No.

-Porque me amas.

\- Si.

\- Oye no se vale porque yo tengo que decir eso tu tu tu eres el que debió decir algo así. -poniéndose toda roja la pobre de Akane

\- Nunca debí negar lo que te dije en Jusenkio, yo te amo Akane.- lo decía mientras veía para otro lado

-Yo también te amo tonto idiota egocéntrico vanidoso.- lo decía en tono algo divertida

-también te amo mi pequeña marimacho- el joven besa a la jovencita

-Puedo continuar comiendo mi torta.-de forma tranquila lo decía

-Mejor te cocino hoy toda las tortas que quiera y te compro las que quieras.- con una gran sonrisa lo decía la chica más feliz en ese momento de toda la creación

-Yo la quiero ahora mismo, y no quiero un no por repuesta. Es mi cumple.—lo decía de forma testaruda

-Ranma vamos es tarde.-

Ranma comenzó a comer los pedazos de torta del cuello de Akane ella lo abraso solo podía decir que se detenga pero ella movía el cuello para que él tenga espacio y comodidad para ir comiendo su cuello, su cara lo que había en su cabello y en sus manos salto varios pedazos y llego a su estómago comiendo pedazos por pedazo la pobre Akane movía las piernas sentía cosquillas entre las piernas la pobre no sabía si aguantaría mas eso era realmente cosas nuevas desde cuando pasaron de ser tímidos a esto , bueno se tenían hambre entre los dos y parecía que fueron liberados dos fieras en celo, y esto estaba ocurriendo, cuando Ranma se detuvo fue al oído de Akane, para decirle que tenía torta en su escote preguntando Si podía tomarla.

Akane movió su cabello mostrando unos ojos de enfado Ranma pensó que se había sobrepasado en su propuesta estaba asustado Akane solo atino decir que ella ya dijo que esta torta de cumpleaños es toda suya que coma hasta a empacharse tomo la cabeza de Ranma y se la llevo a sus pechos y los labios de Ranma tocaron los pechos desnudos que el escote mostraba de Akane mientras Ranma comía la torta que estaba en los pechos de Akane movió sus manos y abrió su camisa mostrando su sostén y ella comenzó a bajarlo para mostrar sus pechos completamente desnudos tomo un poco de chocolate de la torta y la paso por los pezones de ella indicándole a Ranma el camino el pobre chico daba gracias al santo que se acordara de el en su cumpleaños comenzando a chupar los pezones de Akane, Ranma ya había probado toda la parte de la cintura para arriba de Akane y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a las piernas de Akane pasando por la cintura de ella y al tomar la piernas por encima de la ropa Akane quiso gritar y le toco ponerse un trapo de la cocina en la boca la pobre quería gritar pero si lo hacía llamaba a todos en la cocina entones Ranma tomando el pantalón de su joven prometida comenzó bajarlo para quitarlo y pudo ver las piernas hermosas piernas de su amada, daba gracias que ella siempre ejercitaba esta parte de su cuerpo estaban bien torneadas muy esbeltas le daba coraje cuando un chico las veía cuando ella usaba la falda cortas Ranma tomo un poco del pastel que aun quedaba y la puso encima de la piernas de Akane para seguir chupándolas, comenzó a subir vio una pequeña prenda de ropa que aún seguía en su puesto protegiendo una parte muy sensible e importante de Akane esa parte de ella era muy personal muy suya y si caía esa protección Akane pasaría a ser de Ranma, Ranma no pidió permiso no quiso hacerlo quiso tomarlo la tomo y la bajo Akane dijo que no, Ranma no escucho y siguió y volvió Akane decir que No, pero Ranma seguía y Akane le empujo con los pies y dijo NO.

Ranma pensó que era un no aun que no ahora no estaba lista y había lastimado a su Akane a su amada al llevarla donde ella un no quería ir se puso triste entonces Akane comprendió rápidamente que pasaba por la cabeza del chico y se acercó y le dijo al oído.

\- En la cocina no , en mi cuarto vamos allá, quiero que en mi cama me hagas el amor me hagas tuya.

Ranma la Tomo y la subió en los brazos hasta el cuarto de ella en esa cama fue mudo testigo de todo lo que hicieron como el amor se apodero de ellos dos y lo hicieron sin miedo sin tabus, hasta quedar rendidos en la madrugada.

 **Ending**

 **(la canción es interpretada por toda las chicas de Ranma ½)**

El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que llego a mi corazón  
Como fue, aun no se que paso  
aversión o atracción lo que nos unió

Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
por que no, demostrar amor  
Un te quiero y ya  
Con un beso y ya  
Y así todo podría ser mejor.

Mira que el tiempo  
Va de prisa  
Talvez te puedas arrepentir  
Todo se acaba y no avisa  
Tienes tu vida Por vivir

Si me vez, Ranma soy de ti  
Este amor esta creciendo  
Por favor, Ranma di que si  
Y te entregare mi corazón

Oye lo que estoy diciendo  
Olvida la amargura  
Y dame tu ternura

Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
por qué no, demostrar amor  
Un te quiero y ya  
Con un beso y ya  
Y así todo podría ser mejor

 ***Fin del Capitulo 1***

*Durante el desarrollo del capítulo no resulto herido ningún producto de comida innecesariamente excepto lo que fue comido*

-Hola amigos como están soy Akane Tendo la que les traerá lo que saldrá en el siguiente episodio, que se titula ¿Quién es Pervertido? Como siempre saben Ranma es un pervertido –

*Comienzo del adelanto*

Ranma esta viendo una película en el cine, cuando de pronto se pone rojo, comienza a sudar y sus ojos se ponen blancos y se retuerce

*Fin del adelanto*

-Que estará haciendo ese Ranma para estar así en una película y con quien estará- Sonaba Akane algo inocente.

 **Nota**

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden enviar concejos, o cosas que desean ver o que, si alguien se le ocurre una canción de final que me diga cómo no hubo presupuesto no me toco mas que reciclar la canción para el final.

-Y lo peor es que no nos van a pagar- decía molesta Ukyo

-Es verdad, ni por derechos de autor- decía ofuscada Shampoo

-Toda la razón aunque logre un trato especial que ganare al final- decía con una sonrisa algo fingida Nabiki

-Bueno a mi me gusta cantar- sonreía Akane

-Me gusta la canción- Sonrisa de Kasumi

-Que molestia- decía Ranma chica.

Ya no reclamen les estoy dando bastante libertad en el fanfic.


	3. 2- Quien es Pervertido?

2.- Quien es Pervertido?

\- Akane levántate y levanta a Ranma.- decía la mayor de los Tendo

Akane abrió los ojos y vio a Ranma a su lado completamente desnudos los dos Akane movió a Ranma y la vio ella al levantarlo le dejo ver sus pechos algo que Ranma aún queda abobado.

Akane se cubre tonto pervertido simplemente dijo y el responde que no se cubra que ya sabe que le gusta que el los toque y los presione y se los bese y chupe, Akane al escuchar eso solo dice pervertido, pero aun así te amo tonto ve a tu cuarto rápido y vístete, Ranma se levanta le da un beso y le dice que la ama y tomo la ropa del cuarto de Akane para vestirse y salir por la ventana de ella e ingresar a su cuarto. Akane se levanta rápido toma un poco de ropa va al baño para bañarse ya que estaba pegajosa de chocolate y ella piensa que Ranma debe estar igual y pensara en ir al baño rápidamente, la joven corre al baño para quitarse todo el chocolate de su cuerpo mientras se baña logra ver algo raro en su genitales y es sangre y recuerda ella era virgen hasta hoy en la madrugada y si hay sangre aquí en su cama entonces tiene que ir quitar esas sabanas y deshacerse de la evidencia se termina de bañar rápidamente y procede a vestirse para salir corriendo a su cuarto ve sabanas nuevas y bien tendidas, enseguida pensó Kasumi.

Akane pensaba para si que tanto vio Kasumi, ahora volvía a bajar pero en dirección a la cocina vio el campo de batalla era un desastre y lo estaba limpiando Kasumi.  
\- Perdóname Kasumi debí limpiar cuando termine.

\- No importa lo que importa es que Ranma le gustara su regalo de cumpleaños, lo disfruto, le gusto que te dijo.

\- perdóname se me daño el regalo para Ranma se me callo encima -lo dijo sumamente apenada y roja de la vergüenza

\- Ahhh por razón no vi el pastel por ningún lado y vi mucho pastel en tu cama Akane, y esas sabanas me tocara votarlas no se puede sacar esa mancha de sangre, no te preocupes Akane según tengo entendido solo la primera vez duele pero parece que te esforzaste en darle a Ranma un gran regalo de cumpleaños, eso no lo supera nada al terminar la frase le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Akane al escuchar todo eso término roja de la vergüenza con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Kasumi se acercó donde Akane y solo le dio un concejo al oído no lo hagan en la cocina cualquiera los puede ver, deberían hacerlo en un cuarto y poner seguro o en un hotel algo que hiso que la menor de los Tendos sintiera que le quemara el rostro, la pobre solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento.

Se pudo ver un Ranma bañado y entrando a la cocina.

\- Hola Ranma ¿cómo estas?  
-Hola Kasumi.

\- Me entere que el pastel de tu cumpleaños se arruino, creo que debería salir a compra uno para la familia y poderlo comer entre todos.

-Ah se daño, que pena.

-Seguro Akane te dio un gran regalo de reemplazo hoy- Lo decía con un rostro lleno de inocencia

-Si su regalo fue el mejor- Lo decía el pobre completamente rojo tanto o más que su prometida, claro el ignorando ah que se refería Kasumi.

Mientras estaban comiendo algo que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para el ojo clínico de Nabiki era un pequeño moretón en el cuello de Ranma, no era un golpe, era obviamente una marca de alguna mujer en el cuello de Ranma.

-Cuñadito, donde estabas en la noche o que prometida te hiso una visita nocturna a tu cuarto, por tu cumpleaños-

-No entiendo tu pregunta Nabiki-

-Tienes un lindo chupete en tu cuello- Ranma abre sus ojos, como plato soperos, y ve a Nabiki

-No se de que hablas, y si fuera así no tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos de otra personas-

-Bueno yo no soy una persona que este comprometida, como otros- Decía con malicia quería saber quién hiso ese chupete, no creía que Akane fuera capaz de hacer algo así, y no había visto avance alguno para que pase eso.

Akane quería salir en defensa de Ranma pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía sabría ella que había sido ella, quedarse callada era la mejor opción, Nabiki quería ver la reacción de Akane pero mostraba indiferencia típica cuando esta enojada, ahora si le carcomía de quien era ese chupete.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron, Ranma tenía deseos de reclamar a su prometida pero mejor se callaba.

Akane iba caminando le molestaba esa parte de su cuerpo lo habían hecho toda la noche y ahora Kasumi sabia la verdad su hermana sabía que no era niña, ella esperaba una reprimenda o algo parecido después de todo veía a Kasumi como lo mas cercano a una madre, y no le había dicho nada y ese concejo, y ahora sabía que había hecho un chupete a su prometido ella siempre había dicho que eso estaba mal a sus amigas por hacerles eso a sus novios y ahora ella había caído en los mismo, al llegar al colegio salió Kuno abalanzándose sobre Ranma este último le lanzo un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar no quería que nada dañe este día al llegar vio como Ukyo le intentaba dar unos panes como por su cumpleaños, Kodachi un pastel de cuatro pisos y Shampoo un pequeño pastel y una hoja para que firme para casarse y así entregarse a el, todas estaban detrás de él querían tener un poco de el pero Ranma solo quería estar junto a su amada entonces salió corriendo y tomándola de los brazos para irse lo más lejos al llegar a un punto y ver que ya no está ninguna de esas locas, baja a la joven Akane.

\- No me digas no puedes aun desacerté de tus prometiditas.

-están locas, solo quiero estar contigo, espero que entiendan y me dejen en paz.

\- Y para que me has traído, porque estamos lejos del colegio.

-vamos a ver una película.- decía con total inocencia

Ranma compra una entradas a ver una película y van hasta el fondo y comienzan a ver la peli Ranma estaba interesado viendo toda la película pero la pobre Akane se estaba durmiendo, eran las películas que le gustan a Ranma pero a ella no le interesan en eso se agacha por la piernas de Ranma el pobre estaba sumamente tranquilo viendo cuando siente algo raro abajo el pobre le comienza a subir la temperatura siente como sus latidos cardiacos aumentan a un punto que hasta ayer no pensó pero desde que era su cumple el corazón solo hacia correr hasta el cansancio entonces sintió algo de dolor el pobre no pudo gritar pero escucho un pequeño perdón sintió Ranma de pronto placer pero su rostro mostraba rojo intenso cuando de pronto sintió como toda sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y no pudo ver por ese instante la película algo que no le molesto en lo absoluto.

Akane se repone en su asiento y se limpiaba la boca.

\- Guau me gusto este momento de la peli creo que fue lo único interesante, y te gusto es la primera ves que te lo hago, y por favor avísame que … tu sabes, casi me a tragando salió mucho.

-Akane, fue espectacular pero como te atreviste hacer eso y en un lugar así, e intentare avisarte la próxima vez.

\- Una vez vi una pareja hacer esto mientras vine a ver una película con mis amigas y siempre quise hacerlo contigo y realmente me gusto.

Para si mismo Ranma estaba pensando que Akane era ya más pervertida que él, mucho mas.

Al salir del cine fueron a su humilde hogar todo era normal desde ese momento en la escuela Ranma y Akane pasaban más tiempo juntos y los celos de ambos eran terrible Akane no dejaba que converse con alguna chica y Ranma alejaba cualquier chico que se acerque a su Akane, eran muy posesivos, tanto así que Ranma le dijo de toda una forma directa que P-chan era Ryoga y que el cayo en la fosas de Jusenkio algo que realmente molesto a la joven.

Caminaba un lindo cerdito por medio de la sala, pensando en lo lindo que es estar en la casa de su amada Akane, ahhh nada es mas lindo que estar en el hogar junto a su amada Akane ahhhh que lindo pensaba el cerdito una mano lo toma por atrás.

-Que lindo p-chan estas tan lindo y hermoso – la joven le brinda una de las más lindas sonrisas as si tan solo el cerdito supiera que esa sonrisa la da es cuando planea hacer algo y el joven de la trenza cuando la ve prepara su cuerpo para aguantar toda su ira, pero Ryoga no la conocía como él creía.

De pronto Akane entra a la cocina y lo sienta sujetándolo con una mano su otra mano se mueve a una tetera y le lanza el agua caliente siendo transformado en Ryoga el pobre Ryoga estaba petrificado al frente de Akane apareció completamente desnudo. La ira de Akane no se hiso esperar y lanzo patadas puñete y llaves de todo los tipos contra un joven que antes era un amigo de Akane.

Al terminar lo dejo todo golpeado y se dirigió a la sala su enojo si que se sentía en el ambiente al llegar la tarde Ryoga aparece junto a Akane algo golpeado y ve cerca de Ranma , Ryoga se lanza a pelear contra Ranma cuando Akane, simplemente lo ve

-Aun sigues aquí, deberías largarte cerdo asqueroso- le miraba a Ryoga con furia

-Akane puedo explicártelo

-Pues explícame porque me vistes la cara de estúpida, de tonta, porque jugaste con mis sentimientos, mi propia mascota me vio la cara de una estúpida, me vistes cambiar de ropa, tantas veces que te defendí de Ranma cuando eras P-chan o cuando eras Ryoga, solo para que para que me mientas, para reírte de mi cara, te creí mi amigo y eres peor que cualquiera de mis enemigos, ellos por lo menos me dicen en la cara que me odian o quieren usarme para hacerle daño a Ranma pero tú, cerdo asqueroso te hiciste pasar por amigo mío, y de Ranma solo para aprovecharte de mi- lo dijo mientras salían lágrimas de coraje, de humillación.

-Yo solo quería estar cerca de ti, porque te amo-

-Llamas amor, llamas amor aprovecharse de mí, eso no es amor, es algo enfermizo y déjame decirte Ryoga, que ni siquiera tolero respirar el aire que respiras lárgate de mi casa y muérete lejos, me arias ese gran favor- y sale corriendo a su cuarto.

-Ranma como pudiste- Ryoga ve con enojo a Ranma

-Tu la hiciste llorar por seguir aprovechándote cerdo será mejor que te retires, porque apuesto que si dañas la casa Akane estará aun más enojada contigo-

El joven de la pañoleta se dio cuenta no importa si por algún asunto del destino logra derrotar a Ranma, Akane lo había destruido por dentro de una forma que el jamás pensó, lo odiaba, lo detestaba lo mejor era huir por ahora.

Akane le gustaba dejar marcas donde la familia no pueda ver debido a esto ahora Ranma tenia que obligado andar con su camisa china, pero Akane porque lo hacia por si acaso una pequeña China o Cocinera o loca de la gimnasia quería meterse con algo de su propiedad, Ranma no decía nada le molestaba pero había aprendido a llevar esto. Akane un dia fue con un vestido algo revelador mostraba mucho el pecho, era corto y mostraba mucho la pierna y mostraba el ombligo y esto molesto a Ranma, pudo darse cuenta donde no más mostraba no dijo nada pero Akane ya lo conocía no le había gustado, ella pensó para si misma que no se pondría ese vestido que le regalo Nabiki a ella tampoco le gustaba pero Ranma le demostró como se paga eso.

Akane se levanta y sus ojos se ponen como plato Ranma le había dejado marcada el pecho, las piernas la barriga y un poco los pechos, se puso roja de coraje tenia ganas de mandar a sierto chico de entrenamiento directo a China via aerolíneas Akane, se puso el traje del colegio y parecía que era lo único que podría usar minimo una semana el resto de los vestidos mostraría pequeñas marcas, pero se vengaría.

El joven Chino al dia siguiente estaba parándose cuando sintió la espalda como si unas garras le hubieran abierto la piel efectivamente eran garras ye el gato tenia nombre y apellido era Akane Tendo,el joven pensó con que asi vamos.

Al dia siguiente Akane intento sentarse en el comedor y tubo que hacerlo un poco de lado tenia una linda mordida en su glúteo izquierdo, y unos ojos asesinos aparecieron directamente sobre el joven Ranma.

Al dia siguiente Ranma le tocaba gimnasia y al intentar cambiarse todos los jóvenes le vieron unas pequeñas mordidas en el pecho mescladas con chupetones y garras en la espalda.

-Shinosuke- Ranma con que gatas, te peleastes para que te dejen asi y en que antro ingresastes.

-Ranma- Fue el entrenamiento de papa, me mordieron perros y gatos y no piensen mal.

Ranma pensaba para si mismo que lo mejor era dejar de jugar dejar marcas a la pareja, mientras en el baño de mujeres.

\- Akane y esa marca de chupete en el seno. – Kagome preguntaba con intriga

-No es eso fue un perrito que me mordio, fue un cachorro de blanqui negro- decía Akane, algo avergonzada

Para si misma pensó se acabó Ranma no me ara mas marcas.

Durante varias semanas Ranma siempre se metía al cuarto de Akane hasta que un día Akane estaba muy furiosa apareció otra prometida mas directa atacando a Ranma y este intentado huir inclusive se metió al baño de Ranma completamente desnuda mientras este estaba tomando un baño y al escuchar el grito de Ranma Akane ingresa y la ve a ella desnuda y Ranma desnudo intentado huir eso provoca que Akane se enoje y reviente en celos mandando a los dos volar estaba sumamente enojada Akane no le hablo para nada durante lo que quedara del día.

Ranma en su habitación.

Ir-é a verla pero y si voy pensara que solo quiero tener sexo con ella cuando yo quiero es hacerle el amor, y yo la amo, pero estará enojada con ella que hago.

En el cuarto de Akane.

-Ya se me paso el coraje esa arrastrada se metió al baño de mi prometido, esa zorra, vulgar, puta, mujerzuela, cualquiera, perra inmunda, se metió al baño de mi hombre bueno pero Ranma intento defenderse es lo bueno y pego un grito para yo interferir el no se va con cualquiera, solo conmigo, bueno ya me cambie de ropa estoy bien bañadita para que el recorra mi cuerpo aunque no se para que me pongo pijama si siempre termino sin ella bueno es la hora y ya lleva 15 minutos y no llega donde estará ese tonto- y los minutos pasaban y no llegaba se estaba desesperando,- tal vez no quiera venir y pensara que aún sigo enojada con el hay que tonto es ese-.

Akane se levanta de su silla y camina para el cuarto de Ranma toca ligeramente la puerta Ranma abre la puerta y Akane se mete de una empujando la puerta.

\- Tonto donde te habías metido.

-En mi cuarto.

\- Y yo esperándote en el mío, tonto.

-Pensé que seguías molesta.

\- Aunque este molesta quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y me abrases tonto.

-Akane perdóname.

Akane se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a besarlo y el responde el beso fue la primera vez que ambos lo terminan haciendo en el cuarto de Ranma.

Akane escucha que la llaman y abre sus ojos y sale con cuidado del cuarto de Ranma en dirección al suyo cuando ella ingresa al suyo ve a Nabiki sentada en su cama.

Akane abrió los ojos viendo a su hermana sentada en su cama.

\- Nabiki.

-Akane, veo que esta vez pensaste en mí y fuiste mejor a pasar la noche en el cuarto de Ranma.

\- Que?

-Vamos con tanto ruido que arman y gemidos, esos sonidos no salen de una habitación de donde pasa sola una niña, esos sonidos salen de una mujer con su marido.

\- Desde cuando lo sabes.

-ya una dos semanas.

\- Porque te has callado.

-Porque espero la oportunidad para poder sacar ganancias, me retiro hermanita.

Y la joven Nabiki sale del cuarto.

Akane por su parte ya sabía algo Kasumi ya lo sabía, y Nabiki también parecía que sus dos hermanas ya sabían que ella había entrado a una vida sexual un poco activa a quién demonios quería engañar desde que lo hiso la primera vez no paso un solo día sin hacerlo, y cuando la familia no estaba lo hacían dos o tres veces el mismo día y había días que no podían aguantarse la tarde y se largaba a un hotel con su amado Ranma para hacerlo y en la noche lo esperaba para hacerlo, había hecho lo normal, el oral para él y ella, y hasta el anal este último siempre decía no más porque al final le quedaba doliendo aunque regresa cad días para ver si duele menos pero maldición se había hecho una adicta a los besos de Ranma, ya no le importaba si se enteraba todo Nerima ella era adicta hacer el amor con Ranma Saotome.

 ***Fin del Capitulo 2***

*Por Favor no hagan cosas muy pervertidas en un cine*

-Hoy este capitulo fue un poquito Hentai el próximo capitulo se titula ¿Quién es celoso? Vamos chicas, los hombres son una mata de celos, bueno yo soy un poquito celosa que dicen – sonriendo Akane

*Comienzo del adelanto*

Ranma se lanza un fuerte puñete contra un joven partiéndole la cara, el lo ve y se puede visualizar que este chico tenía la ceja partida, y la mitad de la cara bañada de sangre.

*Fin del adelanto*

-Creo que Ranma está peleando contra alguien, hay no espero que no me lo lastimen, adiós amigos-. Sonaba preocupada

 **Nota**

Ya saben, siempre utilicen condón o abstenerse hasta el matrimonio o por lo menos sean prometidos, en el caso de Ranma y Akane ellos son prometidos, y bueno ya pisaron por lo menos una ves el altar y Ranma ya lo ah tocado varias veces una cuando Ranma creyó que Akane era un pato, la otra cuando estaba con el hilo rojo, y dos veces casi con Akane cuando el maestro se enfermo y con los hongos , dije casi porque no llegaron al altar, y solo una ves tocaron los dos el altar.

Gracias SARITANIMELOVE por gustarte la historia esta historia fue una vista mas de como son esos dos.


	4. 3- Quien es celoso?

3.- Quien es celoso?

Dos días después

Llego un joven muy apuesto media 1.85 era de tés blanca sumamente simpático, mandíbula cuadrada, cabello castaño, ojos azules, se podía decir que era mitad japonés y mitad americano.

Llego al Colegio al mismo curso, de Akane Tendo y Ranma era un recién transferido este le gustaba que la mujeres lo vean era algo como su orgullo se considera un playboy toda las chicas babeaban por él, su nombre era Naoto.

Naoto pasaba rodeado de pura mujeres guapas pero él había puesto su ojos en una peli azul, en una castaña y una peli morada, el las catalogo y etiqueto primero la morada la más bonita, segundo la castaña y al ultima la peli azul le quitaría las más guapas chicas al anterior playboy ósea a Ranma.

Shampoo había estado buscando a Ranma pero este estaba conversando con unos amigos y se había escabullido varias veces de los abrazos de ella algo que estaba molestándola

Naoto se acercó a Shampoo.

\- Hola hermosa Shampo me gustaría invitarte a comer un helado.

Shampoo: Perdona pero no estoy interesada, en un chico como tu sino en mi prometido Ranma Saotome.  
\- El es tu prometido.

-Si y no interesarme chicos como tu.

Naoto Intento abrasarla y besarla Ranma estaba viendo eso pero le dio lo mismo Shampo le dejo avanzar tanto a Naoto con la intensión de dar celos a Ranma, ya que conocía el ego de Ranma lo tenia muy grande, se acordaba lo sucedido por la gema, pero al no ver reacción lo mando a volar.

Naoto en clases comenzó a conversar con Ukyo está por ultima pensó en utilizar para dar celos a Ranma ella conocía perfectamente la historia de la gema y le dio cuerda pero Ranma ni enterado.

\- vamos Ukyo a besarnos.

-Mira Naoto, debo decirte que solo te utilice estos segundos para dar celos a Ranma, ya que es mi prometido y bueno no dio resultado puedes esfumarte por favor.

\- Que también es tu prometido cuantas prometidas tiene ese Ranma.

-Cuatro y lárgate no tengo ánimos para nada mas.- estaba molesta no había funcionado en Ranma

Naoto que tiene cuatro prometidas, y una de ellas también es Akane ese si que es un Megaplayboy guau como hará para tener tanas prometidas y me imagino que debe tener a otras que son amiguitas. Con cuantas tendrá sexo me imagino que con toda su prometidas, pero vera le quitare a Akane Tendo, ya que me han dicho que es con la que mas se pelea.

\- Hola Akane como estas?

\- Hola Naoto -sin mucho ánimo apenas le saludo por impulso la peli azul

\- quisieras ir a ver una película o bailar un rato.

\- Lo siento no me interesa.

Naoto entonces la toma por la cintura ya había pensado lo siguiente si las demás lo dejaban avanzar un poco para dar celos esta ves ella haría lo mismo y al no ver reacción de Ranma el diría que a el no le importa y la besaría a la fuerza así tendría una conejita para él pensaba, pero la demora fue que la tomo por la cintura cuando un golpe en la cara apareció para el.

-Naoto no vuelvas a tocar a Akane Tendo ni la vuelvas a mirar porque juro que te partiré la cabeza con el concreto te parece.

\- Veo que reaccionaste Ranma.

-No se ah que te refieres pero no te acerques a mi Akane.

\- va un chico que anda de don juan ya se que tienes cuatro prometidas y todo eso, no crees que si tienes cuatro prometidas ellas deberían tener también varios novios o solo te reservas ese derecho para ti.

-La única prometida para mi es Akane lo que es de la vida de Ukyo, Shampo, Kodachi que hagan lo que quieran no es mi problema no son más que amigas, no son novias, ni prometidas, ni amigas con derecho ni nada solo Akane es mi prometida y es porque lo decidimos.

\- Ahhh, pues mientras no te cases puede ella cambiar de manos.

-Naoto quedas advertido si vuelves a tocarla, hablarle, mirarla te juro que te daré una paliza que desearas jamás haber nacido.- estaba que hervía de coraje

Ranma toma de la mano a Akane y se la lleva al salón de clases, todos los que estaba allí tragaron saliva estaba reamente furioso y los que lo conocían sabían lo fuerte que era.

Por su parte la chicas sabían que Akane era celosa muy celosa, y más de una vez cuando alguna chica intentaba sobrepasarse con Ranma, Akane en ese momento estalla de ira de coraje pero nunca la atacaba allí sino que esperaba un momento en que no haya nadie y la atacaba como cuando, Saori justo se tropezó con una piedra imaginaria y se calló levantando su falda mostrando su pantaletas blancas con estampado de fresa , con bordes rosados sumamente pequeño y no podía levantarse y espero que Ranma le ayude llevándola a la enfermería Akane le dijo que le ayude pero por dentro se moría de enojo, por su parte Ranma no podía ver el engaño pero tampoco Ranma mostraba interés alguno en esas chicas.

Pero Akane era más sutil o eso pensaba ella espero que Saori salga al recreo fue en su búsqueda y la enfrento.

\- Que buen juego hiciste ayer zorra insinuándote a mi Ranma.

\- Ahora es tu Ranma siempre se pelean siempre se insultan y dicen que su compromiso es por culpa de su padre deberías estar agradecida que te lo quite.

Akane golpeo con su puño a un poste cercano haciendo que el cemento caiga al piso y dejando el amarre de hierro al descubierto, Saori se asustó de gran manera abriendo sus ojos.

\- Veo que ya caminas bien según tu tenías una luxación en su pierna, solo ten cuidado puedes ser que tengas otro accidente y termines con una piernas rota en varias partes entendiste y te doy un concejo para tu salud aléjate de Ranma, no pienses en el, no lo veas, para ti no existe ni como compañero de clases entendiste. Mejor aun te cae mal no soportas estar cerca de el si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Si Akane te comprendo no se quién es Ranma Saotome.

\- Ves amiga así si nos podeos llevar bien –Akane se acercó y le acomodo el cuello a Saori -bye–Y se despidió moviéndole la mano y con una sonrisa dejando a una Saori con un tic nervioso.

En otra palabras eran celosos, muy celosos esos dos tanto que Ukyo y Shampo ya se dieron cuenta Kuno por su parte le carcomía esa forma de verse y solo pasan juntos.

En la mañana escuela Furinkan.

Ranma y Akane van junto corriendo a su amada escuela cuando llegan.

-Alto ahí Ranma Saotome, te prohíbo que acompañas toda las mañanas a mí amada Akane.

-Y Bajo qué derecho prohíbe esa cosa.

-Que tonto eres Ranma, obviamente como yo me voy a casar con Akane tengo todo el derecho de proteger su dignidad y su honor, y si anda toda la mañanas viniendo con ella al colegio la gente comenzara a hablar de rumores sobre que pudo serme infiel cuando yo sé que todo su amor va dirigido a mi JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ven a mis brazos Akane Tendo.

Ranma estaba hirviendo de coraje cuando se iba a dirigir una patada contra Kuno, Akane se adelante dándole una patada enviándolo a volar contra la pared del colegio y con un fuerte grito,-YO JAMAS SERE TU ESPOSA-.

\- Ya déjennos en paz Ranma es mío y de nadie más es mi prometido y yo seré su esposa entonces cállense y déjennos vivir tranquilos- y fue caminando a clases con todo su enojo mientras jalaba a Ranma desde su trenza, apenas entro a su aula siguió jalando a Ranma de su trenza hasta que lo arrojo a su asiento.

Los amigos de Ranma se acercaron para preguntarle qué mismo pasa entre ellos y lo único que dijo es que se llevan bien y ahora son prometidos.

Las chicas por su parte querían saber qué mismo pasaba y Akane dijo que ahora si eran verdaderos prometidos.

Al decir esto toda la escuela se enteró, por no decir las otras prometidas y eso enojo a Kodachi , Shampo y Ukyo las cuales se unieron para ir contra Akane, le darían una paliza que la pobre no sobreviviría eso pensaban las tres.

Un día caminando Akane para ir a comprar cosas al centro fue lanzado algo en dirección donde la peliazul ella salto y unas espátulas cayeron donde estaba antes

-Ukyo- grito Akane.

Al poder ver mejor ve a Shampo, y a Kodachi junto a ellas y se lanzan contra Akane la joven apenas logra esquivar a Ukyo la espátula de su espalda y un laso de Kodachi pero no pudo contra el puño de Shampo que la lanzo lejos cuando iba a dar el golpe de remate una patada envía a Shampo contra una pared a Ukyo contra una poste y a Kodachi contra un automóvil estacionado.

-Ranma-

-Akane como te sientes-

-Mucho mejor-

-Malditas como osan atacar a Akane-

-Ranma deja pelar con chica violenta- decía Shampo

-Querido apártate tenia que hacer esto hace tiempo- se defendía la joven del leotardo

-Ranma- atino decir la joven panadera

-Lo aria si fuera uno contra uno no tres contra uno- dijo el joven e la trenza

-Malditas montoneras- Se paró la peli azul

Las tres se apartaron.

Ranma llevo inmediatamente a su joven prometida donde Kasumi para ser curada, eh indico a la joven que la espera en el dojo.

Una vez curada estaba impaciente como así no se quedó para curarla él siempre lo hacía pero simplemente dijo que tenía que pensar algo en el dojo apenas este curada que valla que le dirá su resolución estaba algo nerviosa que seria que estará pensando.

Akane se acerca al dojo y ve a un Ranma pensativo y con un traje negro puesto y algo perdido ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ingreso su amada Akane.

-Ranma

-Akane no te sentí ingresar

-Que deseas decirme.

-El ataque de hoy no debió ocurrir, y creo que es mejor dar un ataque directo e indirecto y no sé si estás de acuerdo.

-Explícame.

-Akane quiero pedirte dos cosas y debo decirte que ambas cambiaran nuestra vida.

Akane abrió sus ojos - Dos cosas- que podría ser

 ***Fin del Capítulo 3***

\- Ese tonto intento robarme un beso me dañaron el genio que coraje, bueno el próximo capítulo es ¿De quién es el futuro? Y Ranma que me va a pedir me tiene con los nervios de punta – Se escuchaba la voz de Akane algo nerviosa

*Comienzo del adelanto*

Se ve un Ranma serio -Hasta el día de hoy fui prometido de Akane Tendo y no intenten que cambie de parecer porque hable con Akane y está de acuerdo, nosotros dos ya no podemos seguir siendo prometidos-

*Fin del adelanto*

-Que porque no soy ya la prometida de Ranma, ese tonto me tiene que explicar muchas cosas-. Sonaba sumamente Molesta

 **Nota**

Bueno hay que ver quien es mas celoso, Ranma o Akane, comienza la encuesta será publicada en dos capítulos.

Gracias SARITANIMELOVE por seguir esta historia, bueno pues si tienes razón Akane se divirtió mucho con su paleta, y pues creo que Akane debe estar pensando hacer de nuevo un pastel tipo Akane Tendo.

Bueno si les gusta la historia me dejan un Review, gracias y que disfruten leyendo.


	5. 4- ¿De quien es el futuro?

4.- ¿De quien es el futuro?

-Cásate conmigo y quiero entrenarte.

La peli azul su rostro se mostró con todo rojo ardía quemaba desde la orejas cuello y todo punto donde Ranma ah puesto alguna vez sus labios ahí también donde te imaginaste.

-Somos muy jóvenes aun- decía triste la peli azul

Ranma llamo a toda la familia en la mesa del comedor y los reunió allí quería decir algo importante entonces Ranma baja vestido con un pequeño traje negro todos estaban con su ropa típica de casa y no sabían qué mismo ocurría, y se preocuparon más porque estaba con un rostro sumamente serio.

-Hijo que pasa- lo decía su amado Padre algo preocupado

-Si hijo que quieres decirnos- Lo veía su joven madre con una espada

-Quieren una tasa de te- con una linda sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo

-Si es dinero te cobrare un buen interés cuñadito-

-Vamos Ranma para que no has reunido y porque andas vestido así-Miraba con los ojos cerrados el gran Patriarca de los Tendo.

-Hasta el día de hoy fui prometido de Akane Tendo y no intenten que cambie de parecer porque hable con Akane y esta de acuerdo, nosotros dos ya no podemos seguir siendo prometidos-

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos otra vez se habría terminado el compromiso Soun y Genma comenzaron a llorar temiendo que ahora jamás unirían las escuelas y Nodoka estaba realmente triste quería nietos pronto y Nabiki y Kasumi sabían que esos dos hacia cosas escondidas del resto de la familia era un ambiente triste.

Entones en ese momento se escucha unos pasos.

-Porque seré Akane Saotome esposa de Ranma Saotome- lo decía la peli azul con un traje oriental para matrimonios estaba algo simple.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE- fue el grito de toda una familia

-Nos vamos a casar hoy- El joven de la trenza se puso junto a su amada Akane

Ponen el papel de matrimonio el cual estaba guardado por Ranma desde la fallida boda y Ranma y Akane lo firman ante los presentes y todos quedan sin poder reaccionar, era una boda civil, no la eclesiástica, pero al escribir ese papel solo sería mañana llevarlo al registro civil para que sea oficial, Ranma y Akane estarían casados, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Nodoka estaba realmente alegra contenta de que ahora sí tendría nietos mientras los dos patriarcas de la familia comenzaban a llorar de felicidad.

Esta casa estaba llena de alegrías y felicidades, Abrieron las botellas de sake y comenzaron a brindar.

Soun comienza dar trago a Ranma, y a su hija Akane, quería que todos beban que todos coman, mañana abra fiesta decía el Patiarca.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Saotome y Tendo se ve tres borrachos hasta las patas, mientras e veía un Ranma y una Akane con algo de resaca, Nabiki por su parte estaba vendiendo la primicia, mientras Akane intentaba sacar fuerza para superar la resaca y así hacer el tramite de cambio de apellido por cuestión de matrimonio.

Todos hablaban de ello al enterarse Kuno estaba realmente molesto.

-Maldito Saotome como te atreves a mancillar su honor-

-De que hablas Kuno- Ranma lo ve con extrañeza

-De que mas como te atreviste casarte con Akane Tendo tú no la mereces por tu culpa tiene que pasar en esa casa donde no es alimentada bien, con un dojo viejo y arruinado y esas ropas viejas y feas-

Entonces un aura de coraje sale por la parte de atrás y golpea a Kuno.

-No insultes la comida de mi hermana, no insultes el dojo de mi padre, y no insultes mis gustos de ropa-

La joven peli azul la envía volando por los aires.

Después de un momento aparece una voz conocida

-Maldito- esto lo decía el chico de la pañoleta

-Ya estás de nuevo aquí P-chan-

-eres un maldito le digites a mi amada Akane y por eso ahora no puedo acercármele y encima de eso ahora te casas con ella eres un-

-Cállate cerdo –

Los dos pelean pero Ranma termina derrotándolo.

En clases Ukyo se sintió mal al poco de llegar a la escuela y tuvo que retirarse y Shampoo ni kodachi aparecieron todos hablaban del matrimonio y lo poco romántico que Ranma le pidió casarse y lo rápido que organizaron el matrimonio.

Las compañeras de Akane le preguntaban si estaba embarazada, si ya han tenido sexo y por eso lo estaban obligando a casarse, dijo que si ya lo habían hecho, hubo una que hasta le pregunto de qué tamaño lo tiene Ranma y si era grueso y que tan duro era, la pobre peli azul se ponía cada vez más roja con cada pregunta y no contestaba muchas de la preguntas, entre las cuales estaban qué posición le gusta más, si a Saotome le gusta el sexo oral, y que tan atrevido era Saotome en la cama.

Mientras los amigos de Ranma preguntaban cómo lo hacía, si gritaba y un montón de cosas, el pobre no respondía y miraba con odio a cada uno intentando alejarlos cuando termino las clases Ranma tomo de la mano a su esposa y salió corriendo a su hogar.

Se veía en la habitación de Akane Tendo un pato que decía Ranma y Akane y varias cosas de Ranma fueron movidas a su cuarto.

Mientras cenaban llego Ukyo y Shampo ambas abalanzándose en los brazos de Ranma, Akane veía ese escena bastante molesta pero prefirió seguir comiendo ya estaba acostumbrada esas cosas y sabía que Ranma no le interesaban esas dos tipas.

Fue a su cuarto a descansar un rato cuando se quedó dormida, pero comenzó a despertarse cuando unos brazos fuertes le tocaban la cintura.

Akane abre los ojos.-¿Por fin se fueron esas locas?- el joven la vio –Las locas acaban de poner una tienda de Campaña, Kuno , Ryoga y Gosunkugi, incluso Kodachi se les unió tu sabes como esos dos están enamorados de ti-

La pobre hiso una cara de disgusto ósea todos los que pretenden separarnos están afuera y quieren saber si somos marido y mujer

Akane se dirige al baño se pega un fuerte baño mientras Ranma hacia guardia afuera quería alejar a los chicos interesados en su esposa del baño para que no la espíen y de paso cuidarla de las otras susodichas prometidas de el.

Entonces fue al cuarto de ambos y me metió a su recamada seguida por Ranma cerrando la puerta con seguro Ranma se acuesta pero Akane aún seguía de pie en el cuarto y comienza a quitarse toda la ropa dejando a la vista su desnudes con la luces encendidas, por lo general Akane siempre apaga la luces para andar desnuda al frente de Ranma ya que siempre dice que le da vergüenza.

Akane va y le quita toda la ropa a Ranma el pobre simplemente le dejaba hacer lo que sea y lo tumba a la cama y se pone encima el pensaba cuando entro a la dimensión desconocida, Akane va a estar arriba y con luces encendidas y desnuda eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero una pequeña parte de su mente le hiso acuerdo todos estaban afuera, Kuno, Ryoga, Gosunkugi, Shampo , Kodachi y la misma Ukyo.

-Akane creo que te olvidas quienes están afuera- rojo de la vergüenza

-Quieren escuchar que escuchen- Su rostro mostraba alegría

-Mañana no podremos verle a la cara a ninguno de ellos- muerto de vergüenza

-Quieren escuchar si nos amamos o no, pues que escuchen todo lo que quieran, con todo el ruido que are tendrán esto en sus mentes hasta fin de año- Mirada Picara

-Akane, creo que estas algo fuera de si- Akane siempre evitaba hacer ruidos, aunque era muy ruidosa, pero prefería intentar bajar los ruidos.

-Pues que quieres que les quede duda, a tus amiguitas para que nos sigan jodiendo en todo y para siempre- Algo molesta el joven comenzó a pensar seriamente que saldría mal parqueado, estaba desnudo Akane con un solo movimiento sufriría el peor dolor que un hombre puede sentir.

Akane comenzó a moverse suavemente algo que estímulo a Ranma mientras mas se movía el amigo de Ranma comenzaba a ponerse listo para la acción, un movimiento mas y ya estaba el amigo de Ranma estaba listo para incursionar dentro de Akane Saotome, la joven apenas lo sintió dio un pequeño gemido, entonces Ranma encamino a Akane para que no lo lastimara, y la puso en una posición que tanto Ranma y Akane disfrutaban con cada envestida.

Los jóvenes afuera de la puerta comenzaron a escuchar la cama como se movía, en el cuarto de Nabiki ya tenía los auriculares puestos, ya que sabía que podían ser un poco bulliciosos pero lo que no sabía es que en casa eran muy tranquilos pero en un hotel o cuando no había nadie eran gritos los que se podían escuchar.

Akane comenzó hacer fuertes envestidas, y los sonidos de la cama era más fuertes y se escuchaba los golpes contra la pared, Shampoo y Ukyo abrieron sus ojos sorprendías, mientras una Kodachi estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza mientras Kuno quería entrar para rescatar a su tranquila e inocente y recatada Akane que jamás haría algo así, el joven pensaba que Akane estaba siendo obligada y amarrada y torturada para hacer tales cosas, mientras Ryoga intentaba detenerlo para que no ve a su Akane desnuda, aunque el mismo quería entrar para detener la profanación de su amada Akane, las tres chicas no querían ver su Ranma estaba entregándose a otra mujer, cuando de pronto los jóvenes escucharon un gemido de dolor mesclado con placer, casi cae rojo de la vergüenzas, Ryoga sintió que su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos, Kuno que su alma fue rasgada, Shampoo por su parte que nada de si había quedado, Kodachi sintió que su corazón fue lanzado a la basura, Ukyo sintió un gran agujero en su corazón y que todo era una mentira, Gozunkugi cayo desmallado, cuando de pronto no escucharon nada unos segundos de silencio cuando escucharon un gruñido y un pequeño grito mesclado ese era Ranma, la razón era porque las uñas de Akane se clavaron en la espalda del joven artistas Marcial, el pobre aun no se acostumbraba que Akane le clave las uñas, todos pensaron que ya había terminado después de todo los libros dicen que son unos 15 minutos y más o menos eso había pasado, cuando de pronto sintieron que volvía a moverse esa cama, definitivamente esa cama debe ser cambiada mucho ruido hace decían los de afuera y lograron escuchar ahora una pequeña y dulce voz llena de excitación y que apenas podía hablar y era la de Akane que exigía mas rápido, Kuno gritaba afuera que lo dejen entrar que están profanando a su futura esposa, mientras Ryoga lo detenía, por su parte Shampoo detenía a Kodachi y a Ukyo de ingresar indicando que no deben intervenir que su airen está ahora con una amante que después ella se desquitaría de su esposo infiel cuando todo se tranquilizó, Nabiki vio toda la película porque ni con audífonos se podía evitar escuchar toda la bulla.

-Creo que deberían irse, esos son peores que conejos en celo- todo los presentes veían algo contrariados. –Si porque se detienen unos minutos y después regresan a la acción- y se fue caminando la joven Nabiki ahora todos estaban preocupados

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a escuchar como la cama se movía de nuevo y mejor decidieron irse porque lo más seguro es como dice Nabiki pasaran toda la noche ellos divirtiéndose y los de afuera como tontos pasaran mala noche y ya estaba más que comprobado que esos dos hacen de todo.

 ***Fin del Capítulo 4***

\- Bueno tenia que dejar marcado mi territorio por si es que les quedaba duda, ya se que esa mordida en el glúteo izquierdo se me paso, y las marcas de uñas en la espalda también me pase un poquito y esos moretones en su pecho como que me pase un poquito nuevamente, y el ruido que arme en el cuarto, mientras estaban ellos afuera fue un poquito exagerado- habla una peli azul algo molesta –Vamos al adelanto-

*Comienzo del adelanto*

Vamos Akane tomo una fundita de tela llena de arroz esta comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba y lo que era una se formaron cinco ya eran cinco y comenzó a lanzarle en la mano a su Akane y ella tenía que comenzar hacer lo mismo lanzarlas con una mano y recibirla con la otra era una después dos y ahora entre los dos tenían 10 unas las lanzaba al aire y otra la intercambiaba con Akane al poco tiempo dejaron de ser 10 para formar un grupo mayor todos estaban viendo este juego extraño y divertido y bastante complicado, Ukyo veía como Akane de ser torpe comenzaba a mostrar mayor destreza.

-El capitulo siguiente es Quien necesita entrenar?-

*Fin del adelanto*

-parece que esta suave el entrenamiento daré lo mejor de mi espero que me den ánimos- sonreía Akane

 **Nota**

Akane es terrible, terrible esa niña.

Agradesco a Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Lily Tendo89, SARITANIMELOVE por seguir la historia y perdonen por dejarlos abandonados pero es que estoy en un proyecto de hacer una radio online y una TV online y eso me tiene sumamente ocupado gracias por todo.


	6. 5- Quien necesita Entrenar?

5 .- Quien necesita Entrenar?

Al día siguiente.

Akane se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y Ranma la suya comenzaría a entrenar a su amada esposa.

-Sensei Ranma con que comenzaremos-

-eres fuerte no lo dudo pero te falta lo que es velocidad, agilidad, te falta también lo que es reacción pero trabajaremos en cada punto-

-No seas tan detallista- lo decía con tono de molestia

-Bueno te entrenare por lo que se el Tío Soun no ha tomado enserio tu entrenamiento-

-Pero por favor no quiero tener fobia a los gatos o perros o alguna cosa parecida realmente amo a los animales-

-No te preocupes no are ninguna de las locuras de mi padre como lanzarte con pescado a una manada de gatos, o lanzarte a un poso para que logres salir sola, o lanzarte a alta mar con un poco de sangre para que aprendas a nadar mientras te sigue un tiburón hambriento, o lanzarte a un lago congelado con esposas en tus manos y un grillete atado a una bola de metal para que seas fuerte-

Akane tragaba un poco de saliva no sabe cómo su esposo pudo salir vivo de todo eso, y parece que todo consiste en lanzarle a algo

Ranma le lanzó una sudadera y unos grilletes para sus manos y sus pies y le coloco la sudadera todo eso era muy pesado.

-Esto pesa-

-Con esto ganaras velocidad – Me alejare de ti y fue a una sección donde tenía algunos baldes llenos de pelotas.

-Akane esquivaras las pelotas para tenis intentaras que ninguna te toque recuerda no pienses solo actúa-

Ranma comenzó a lanzar varias pelotas de tenis mientras Akane esquivaba pero de cada diez , nueve le impactaban en el cuerpo la pobre termino realmente rendida después de cuatro horas de ser golpeada.

-Ya no puedo más estoy muy cansada-

-Akane estas segura- le veía algo preocupado

-Si estoy segura ya no tengo aliento- la pobre le costaba respirar

-Entonces si ya no puedes lo aremos unos 15 minutos más-

-Que te dije que ya no tengo nada de energía-

-Por eso te digo mientras tengas energía ese ejercicio no es muy efectivo, cuando ya no tienes más cuando estas cansada que sientes que tu cuerpo ya no puede más ese abdominal ese paso que das es lo que realmente has ganado porque crees que con mi padre cuando entrenamos terminamos hasta bien de noche porque es cuando gastamos toda nuestra energía y ese movimiento es el que realmente vale en todo el día-

-Entonces por eso tu entrenas hasta tan tarde con tu padre-

-Exacto, aun comiendo hay que entrenar con mi padre pero no are eso contigo-

La joven siguió unos 15 minutos pero cuando termino los quince minutos la pobre no podía dar un paso siquiera, callo rendida.

Entonces el joven artista marcial se acercó donde su joven esposa.

-Sabes porque me volví más fuerte, porque no tenía otra opción, si no me hacía fuerte mi padre me seguiría quitando mi comida, me seguiría haciendo dormir en la intemperie mientras el dormía más abrigado, al derrotarlo podía alimentarme mejor, dormir mejor, en otra palabras era porque había un regalo que solo recibiría si gano,- La joven Tendo escuchaba y comenzaba a pensar que le tocaría pelear por poder comer algo o por poder dormir en el colchón, Ranma se acerca al oído para decir algo –El que gane en cada combate decide la posición para hacer el amor.- Akane se puso completamente roja de vergüenza – te espero en dos horas, hoy pelearemos para determinar quien escoge la posición.

Fue a descansar a su cama la pobre estaba exhausta sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo le pedía descansar era mucho peso que cargaba y Ranma le obligaba prácticamente a correr y moverse rápidamente, se ponía a pensar que tipo de entrenamiento había hecho para ganar su velocidad y su agilidad y recordó lo de las abejas y que Ranma tiene en su muñecas y en su piernas un peso superior a lo que ella carga, entonces se quedó dormida.

Akane siente frio estaba muy dormida que es eso siento el aire recorrer su cuerpo que es eso algo me presiona y siento humedad que pasa estaba sumamente casada su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos estaba cerrados cuando de pronto sintió algo seco introducirse en su interior y fue cuando abrió sus ojos y ve a su esposo encima de ella

-Eres un pervertido degenerado cualquiera me levanta por lo menos- Intenta mostrar una cara de enojo.

-Vamos Akane, no hiciste esto mismo cuando vine de un combate con Ryoga y Mouse-

-Tu eres Hombre y yo mujer la mujeres podemos negarnos ustedes son unos babosos y no se niegan- mientras movía ella su cintura

-Puede ser, y nunca fuiste a encuentro por lo tanto perdiste- Entonces el joven Ranma término toda su faena y cae alado de Akane

-Ah no me levantaste y me degastes enterita y con mucha gana ahora a trabajar vago- Intento sentarse en la cama pero sus piernas le traicionaron y sus brazos cayeron rendidos no tenía energía ni para reclamar algo, -te dejo pasar esta solo por hoy me siento a morir-

Y dos jóvenes esposos se quedaron a dormidos

Domingo.

La última persona que se levantó ese día fue la joven Akane y termino bajando

-Hola Kasumi perdona me quede dormida-

-No te preocupes pequeña Akane tu desayuno está guardado-

La pobre alma comió todo y pudo ver a Ranma entrenando en el dojo, se sentía un poco mal ya que Ranma le dijo que tenía que levantarse para ir a correr los dos.

Akane fue al dojo y vio como Ranma seguía entrenando.

-Bueno ya estas levantada es tarde para tu entrenamiento debes aprender a levantarte aun después de que tu cuerpo este totalmente abatido- lo decía con mucha calma

-perdóneme Sensei- diciéndolo con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Vamos ya estas con los pesos y la ropa a entrenar-

-Si- contesto apresuradamente

Los dos salieron a trotar era la primera vez que lo hacía con Ranma , la razón por lo que lo hacía sola es que era muy rápida para los otros compañeros de clases y las compañeras ni se diga estaba confiada de su velocidad, pero Ranma le enseño que no debe confiarse la velocidad que imprimió Ranma era demasiado para ella tuvo Ranma que acomodar muchas veces su velocidad y corrieron muchas horas y con una alta velocidad para ella esto no era trotar era correr, mientras ella solo se dedicaba a trotar a toda velocidad Ranma hacia piruetas, corría en dirección contraria para de nuevo corregirla y así correr más que Akane y no detenerse tanto Akane lo veía como una especie de entrenamiento para el mismo y así no bajar su condición pero le molestaba porque se sentía una principiante pero también comprendía el duro entrenamiento que había hecho Ranma con su padre así continuaron por varias horas hasta el punto que la pobre ya no podía más y se había detenido, Ranma por su parte la vio.

-Estas cansada, ya no puedes-

-Si ya me falta el aire- La pobre lo decía con dificultad podía apenas si respirar

-Perfecto ahora trotemos a casa y cuando te falte una cuadra quiero que corras como si tu vida dependiera de ello-

Akane tomo el camino de regreso trotando o caminando dependiendo de cuanta energía tenia en ese instante por su parte Ranma le seguía el camino saltando hacia atrás o adelante o solo caminando con sus manos, la joven pensó la monstruosa energía que debía tener su esposo, había escuchado algunas de sus compañeras que sus novios apenas si aguantaban unos 20 minutos pero Ranma no ese endemoniado podía durar hasta cinco horas ahora podía comprender mejor la situación cuando le falto la última calle corrió como si su alma dependiera de eso y callo en la puerta pero justo antes de que su cuerpo impacte el piso Ranma la tomo en sus manos y la llevo a la sala para que descanse, pero sentía que el aire le hacia falta, sintió ganas de vomitar, realmente le costaba respirar, su sangre estaba con demasiado CO2 eso ya lo sabía nunca había entrenado hasta más allá de sus límites, pudo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no devolver la comida, hasta ahí fue el entrenamiento para ella el día de hoy.

Ranma por su parte fue a seguir entrenando, Akane quedo tirada en la sala intentado reponer su cuerpo y alcanzo a ver a su Tío Genma jugando con su amado padre.

-Tío Genma que tan diferente es el entrenamiento de Ranma conmigo-

-SI te refieres a la forma o la cantidad es bastante diferente-

-Como cuales tío- la pobre seguía tumbada y no quería moverse.

-Bueno como no tenía pelotas de tenis no use pelotas sino piedras, como no estábamos en la ciudad sino en los bosques si no me alcanzaba lo dejaba atrás para que así pueda alcanzarme, ya que le metía miedo con los animales salvajes que había, son algunas cosas pero en lo hiso contigo en dos días yo eso le hice el mismo día por lo tanto es más tranquilo tu entrenamiento- mientras se reía y ponía su mano sobre su nuca

Tanto Soun como Akane lo veían petrificados y comprendieron que el entrenamiento de Ranma no solo fue duro sino algo que rayaba en la locura por razón era tan fuerte, el aprendió a sobrevivir a lo más duro de la vida.

La joven sintió pesar por la horrenda vida que había vivido su amado esposo.

Esto ocurrió durante toda una semana los entrenamientos eran variados pero bastante exigentes y cada día Ranma exigía un poco más de dedicación, un minuto más para ejercitarse un metro más la joven seguía entrenando y sentía que cada día su cuerpo era exigido más sin mencionar que sus deberes maritales no se las dejaba descuidar Ranma.

Akane había perdido durante varios días por no asistir a los combates hasta que un día sacando la energía de su orgullo fue al combate, donde pudo ver un Ranma entrenando con su traje de pelea, hay estaba el esperándola, cuando ingreso Akane se puso en posición par dar inicio Ranma la siguió y en segundos ahora estaba separados, Akane sabia que con la cantidad de energía no era una gran oponente pero tenia confianza que Ranma este bajo de energía-

Akane se lanzo con patadas y puños una serie de patadas intentado dar a Ranma este ultimo la esquivaba en el ultimo instancia Akane comenzó a cansarse mucho su cuerpo sentía lo que había pasado en el día, había sido agotador, pero sentía aun un poco de energía y quería optimizarla para poder derrotarlo, en el ultimo instante Ranma, se coloco en la espalda de Ranma y le toco la cabeza, mostrándole que aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo y derrotarlo.

-Que quieres hacer hoy-

Ranma le muestra una hoja de papel a lo que vio Akane provocándole un gran sonrojo en toda su cara -Pervertido- Ranma solo muestra una gran sonrisa de ganador –Lo se-

Regresando a clases al último año , los veía Ukyo estaba molesta quería saber si realmente eran esposos ósea si habían consumado el matrimonio o no, aunque con lo que escucho cualquiera diría que estaba más que consumado, pero pudo ser un engaño, un maldito y estúpido engaño.

Por lo que había escuchado de las amigas de Akane ella esas cosas no contaba le daba vergüenza pero será posible o no, esto realmente le mataba su cabeza.

-Akane necesito conversar contigo- le decía cruzada de brazos

-Bueno vamos Ukyo-se fue con ella algo preocupada

-Dime seme franca consumaste el matrimonio sí o no- molesta

-si- la veía para otro lado

Ukyo le puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Gracias por ser sincera, Akane ya comprendí que perdí , pero tienes que saber que Shampo y Kodachi no se darán tan fácilmente por vencido y cuenta conmigo, y perdóname por el ataque cobarde que te di ese día-

Entonces Ranma alcanzo a ver a su Akane y la llamo, ella se acercó y le dijo que es hora de un mini entrenamiento.

Vamos Akane tomo una fundita de tela llena de arroz esta comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba y lo que era una se formaron cinco y comenzó a lanzarle en la mano a su Akane y ella tenía que comenzar hacer lo mismo lanzarlas con una mano y recibirla con la otra Ranma comenzó aumentando las funditas ahora entre los dos tenían 10 unas las lanzaba al aire y otra la intercambiaba con Akane al poco tiempo dejaron de ser 10 para formar un grupo mayor todos estaban viendo este juego extraño y divertido y bastante complicado, Ukyo veía como Akane de ser torpe comenzaba a mostrar mayor destreza.

 ***Fin del Capítulo 5***

\- No tengo energía Vean el adelanto-

*Comienzo del adelanto*

Apareció una esfera de energía en el cielo dirigiéndose como proyectil directamente donde estaba Ranma, este al verlo comenzó a acumular energía y a disparar esa energía era choque de energía la energía que venía era gigantesca pero lograba disminuirse poco a poco hasta que siguió bajando Ranma le grito Akane que ingrese pero mientras ella corría fue alcanzada por parte de esa energía y otra parte golpeo a Ranma ya que justo al último segundo se divide en dos todos estaban allí viendo Ranma vio como todo comenzaba a desaparecer todos los presentes vieron como el cuerpo de Ranma se desvanecía mientras Akane caía al piso.

*Fin del adelanto*

-Que paso con Ranma- Una Akane asustada hablaba

 **Nota**

Que les pareció el entrenamiento tomado por Akane


	7. 6- Donde esta Ranma

6.- Donde esta Ranma

Se ve a una joven subiendo a un enorme nevado, con una fuerte ventisca.

Mientras subía buscaba con su vista como intentarse guiar y veía el mapa ese mapa parecía muy antiguo y volvía a meterlo entre su ropa y continuaba caminando intentándose orientar, mientras caminaba a veces se caía como si la fuerzas de su cuerpo le abandonen en eso se acerca a una especia de cueva, ingresa y enciende una linterna y camina con mucho cuidado caminando por varios minutos logra entrar a una enorme recamara donde puede observar un enorme castillo.

EL castillo interno tiene una construcción muy típica del bajomedieval con sus saeteras cruciformes por lo tanto no era construcción típica de China sino mas bien europea mas bien dicho su estilo era mudéjar de la España antigua.

Cuando estaba cerca de la construcción se saco el abrigo dejando su rostro tapado y pudo visualizarse un cabello largo morado , la joven había decidido dejar su rostro tapado ya que sentía que había gases que contaminaban el oxígeno y esa mascara que portaba le ayudaba a filtrar el aire que respira, aunque dentro de la caverna era bastante caliente, su linterna comenzó a fallar y se terminó por apagarse e inmediatamente se encendieron toda las antorchas del sitio pudo visualizar un poco ingresando al castillo pudo ver una construcción interna como si fuera una iglesia occidental debido a su desconocimiento no pudo apreciar que ese tipo de iglesia tenía mucha influencia cristiana tanto la romana como la anglosajona y tenía una sección que parecía mucho a la mezquitas y estaba adornada afuera con figuras vikingas y anglosajonas antiguas.

La joven caminaba con mucho miedo al interior a esa extraña iglesia sentía un lugar lleno de antigüedad, como si algo la estuviera observando algo viejo, sabio , sobre humano mientras ingresaba pudo sentir mayor calor, mientras caminaba pudo visualizar antiguas armaduras de una era muy antigua, tanto de soldados chinos de la era Dinastía Han, armaduras romanas, grecorromanas, vikingas, pudo observar armaduras mas actuales todas tiradas y rotas, sentía miedo cuando se acercó lo suficiente al centro de la iglesia escucho una voz que retumbo todo el sitio.

-Que deseas joven bruja-

-Necesito tu sangre antiguo dragón-

-Ohhh la joven mujer china desea mi sangre, y que has venido a darme joven hechicera-

-Soy virgen, te daré mi sangre –

-Muy bien- En eso sale a la Luz la joven peli morada quedo sorprendida de la altura de ese monstruo era un gigantesco dragón negro como el carbón tenía dos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca su aspecto era más parecido al dragón de Europa, con enormes patas traseras y dos patas delanteras de las cuales se desplegaban enormes dedos para formar sus alas, su cuello era muy largo y grueso.

Cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa se cortó la mano y comenzó a sangrar para guardar su sangre en un pequeño frasco, cuando el frasco se llenó, ella se cubrió la herida con un trapo para que dejara de sangras el dragón abrió su mano y salió un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo.

Ella dejo el frasco en el piso y tomo el otro frasco y se marchó haciendo una reverencia.

Lejos de allí tomo unos frascos comenzó y abrió el frasco con sangre y la puso en su frente y puso gotas en otros dos frascos y de allí coloco una foto en cada frasco y comenzó a decir un extraño hechizo en una legua arcana sus ojos brillaban aparecieron símbolos extraños en su cuerpo mientras ella hablaba este extraño idioma que no puede ser traducida en algún idioma que hable mortal alguno de pronto sale de su cuerpo una energía y de los francos otra energía igual de oscura y se mesclan y salen disparados de ese extraño lugar directo a un lugar muy lejano.

Cruzando el cielo de china se dirige a un lugar en especial un lugar conocido como Nerima esa energía pasaba por todo el cielo.

-Algo viene- dice un joven con una coleta

-Es verdad algo maligno, Ranma que puede ser- la joven se esconde detrás de la espalda de su joven esposo.

Cuando Ranma logra ver ese objeto en el firmamento dirigiéndose directamente contra ellos.

Ranma al notar esto comenzó acumular todo su ki y lanzarlo directamente a lo que el consideraba un ataque, que venía contra ellos Ranma gritaba a su esposa que ingrese a la casa pero se negaba hacerlo Ranma tenía un flujo de energía directo contra esa esfera que se negaba disminuir o cambiar de rumbo, toda la familia estaba afuera viendo ese singular combate.

En eso Ranma detiene un segundo su ataque tomando a la peliazul lanzándola hacia dentro de casa para acumular una enorme energía de frustración mesclando con su fuerza lanzándola contra ese objetivo impactando de lleno disminuyendo su tamaño pero Ranma se quedó sin energía bajando e impactando a Ranma y una parte de esa enorme energía salió disparada impactando a la joven japonesa quenado inconsciente, justo antes de quedar en la inconciencia pudo visualizar como el cuerpo de Ranma se desvanecía siendo consumido por esa extraña energía mientras toda la familia intentaba ayudar a los jóvenes prometidos.

Mientras en China salía la joven hechicera una vez afuera se quita la máscara mostrando que es Shampoo.

\- Wo da airen – Ahora parte de este lugar escondido de China para dirigirse a Nerima.

 ***Fin del Capítulo 6***

\- Aquí Termina el arco "Tierra"-

-Disculpen No puede hablar mi hermana debido a que está destrozada por la muerte de Ranma, les presentare el adelanto-

-Ranma no puede estar muerto, no puede morir, no de esa manera Ranma- Fueron los gritos desesperados de Akane mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Nota**

Perdonen el capitulo Corto pero tenia que terminarlo para dar inicio al siguiente arco.

Agradecimientos especiales a.

 **Jorge Eleria:** Ya la retome perdona que me demorara, es que eh estado en una cosa y otra y ahora puedo de nuevo dedicarme a escribir este fanfic.

 **Lily Tendo89:** Tus deseos fueron escuchados, en los siguientes capítulos tendrá que pelear en serio si no desea morir, (dije mucho)

Mcmg: Si fastasmita lo dejo claro.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Pues si le toco trabajar muchas horas extras.


End file.
